untilted kikyo and inuyasha
by fairytwin
Summary: i didn;t come up with a summary, it's AU and also OOC, this is a kikyo and Inuyasha you if you dont like them dont read, also this was a request


_**Soul- hey! this was a request by ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, i hope you enjoy it and please R&R, this a kikyo and inuyasha one-shot**_

The ocean water laps on the warm summer sand, leaving some form as it rushes back to where it started then laps on the shore once more, A young female sat there watching it as the sun began to lowering itself.

The female that long jet black hair that touched the sand, unless with her hands and feet as she sat her, her dark brown eyes were cover by her eyelids, but re-open them soon to see a young couple that seem no other than 14 years olds holding hands at the cold water hit their foot forcefully.

'they seem cute together' she thought as she wore a long white t-shirt that cover her bikini, as she was shy at times about showing it, even though it was clear to everybody that the 19 year old had a body of a godess, and looked like an angel with her flawless pale skin, and long black hair that shine underneath the sky, her long creamy legs that model's would envy if they seen them

She sigh abit, her eyes were forcus on the sight infront of her that she didn't seem to notice that somenody was calling her name as they run towards her.

"Ha" she said as she felt somebody touch her shoulder softly, she looked to her side, and saw a male that seem to be around her age, he had long sliver hair that reached his mid back and golden eyes, "oh hey Inuyasha" said Kikyo softly as she smiled warmly at him.

"don't you just hey me, i been looking for you all day" he said rudily, as he soon folded his arms and press it again, his tanish chest, as he glared at her abit.

She looked back at the sun setting as she got used to his glare after being friends for years, "I'm sorry" she said calmly,  
her chocolate brown eyes locked with the ocean water as the sun's golden rays made it's reflection on it.

Inuyasha 'hmmp' as he then sat next to his friend, his hands on his sides as they touched the warm sand, he looked at the ocean,  
"why are you even doing here?" he asked soon forgetting that he was angry that his been looking for her the entire day, he gave her a quick glace from the corner of his eyes, he could have sworn that she was glowing like an angel.

"Just enjoy the sunset" she said honestly as she looked at the guy she's known since they were 4 years old, Inuyasha looked back at her, he felt his gut tighten abit as he looked into those brown eyes that he fell in love with.

"Why would you want to do something stupid like that, keh" he said then stared back at the view she was looking at moments ago, it didn't seem so speacil, he frown abit.

But his frown faded as he heard her giggle abit, he turn his head once more, her pale face was lit up as she giggled softly,  
his heart started to speed up softly as he forgot about everybody else that was on the beach besides them.

"Because Inuyasha..." she said, looking at the sun and it already seem like it was touching the water, she sigh as she prepare her self to say thing, but it was harder than she thought, "I'm moving" she said in a whisper.

Inuyasha turn his body to the side, as he lean abit as he face her, "what did you say?" he asked as he didn't hear the last part, he rose a brow also wondering why she whisper it.

Kikyo sigh abit, closing her eyes and tried to image that he wasn't there and could say it easier with out actully seeing him next to her, while he wore blue pants and a white t-shirt that fit him to big.

"I'm moving" she said abit louder, as she re-open her eyes as she bit her slower lip softly.

Inuyasha seem shock at her words, 'she's moving' he thought upset as the romours about her leaving were true, he thought people were lying to him when he heard this morning, but they weren't...

"Why ? aren't we good enough anymore" he said annoyed as he sat up to his earlier postion, his eyes narrow at her as she seem upset.

"That's not it and you know that Inu" she said, abit shock that he would say that to her, people seem to stop and stare at them buy quickly started to walk again when the male with sliver hair glared at at and yelled, "the fuck don't you losers have anything better things to do"

He's eyes locked with the beautiful female infront of him, "then why are you leaving?" he asked but it almost like he was demanding an answer from the girl that's always been there for him, since people started to tease him about his hair and eyes since they were different and his other brother wouldn't defent his step-brother.

"Inu, I got accepted to a state college" she said, she didn't know if she should be happy since she always wanted to go to a great college and worked hard to acheieve it, or if she should be sad since she was going to leave the guy she fell in love with since elementary but never had the courage to tell him.

Inuyasha stopped glaring at her and sigh, he knew better than anybody that she wanted to go and make something big of herself,  
but he didn't want to let her leave...leave him behind, 'this has always been her dream' he thought upset as he knew he was being selfish from wanting her to give up her dreams to stay with him when he couldn't even tell her that she's always the last thought that thinks about when he started to fade into a light slumber in the night, let alone tell her that he loves her.

"Kikyo..." he said in a touch whisper as he rose a hand from that sand and pressed it softly against her cheek as he started caress her soft pale cheeks gently, which made the lightest shade of pink rose on her cheeks, his amber eyes soften as he looked into her chocolate onces, 'what if she finds another to make her happy' said his head to him which made his heart sting as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Once he open them again, she was still looking at him, her glup, "I don't want you to go...but I want you to be happy and follow your dreams" he said, her eyes seem to gloss abit as the sun's rays hit them softly as it was half hidden.

"I'll come back, you know" she said as she smiled softly as she put her hand over the one he had on her cheek, which made him blush softly, "and you could always come and vist me or I'll come and vist me, and it'll feel as I never left" she said with a small smile on her heavely face.

He let out a small chuckle, "I think I'll notice when I drive to collage alone, and nobody's bugging me in the morning to get up" he said as he smiled at her.

"I'll miss you but I'll be a phone call away and we could always text " she said as she was getting her phone tomorrow again since it was being updated to a new one but they ran out at the store.

"You'll get bored of all the text messages I sent" said the 19 year old male teasing her as they lean closer to eachother with out them noticing it.

"I'll never bore of you of Inuyasha" said the 19 year old with raven black hair, as both closed their eyes when noting how close they were, their lips only inches apart but soon their lips brush against eachother in a shy kiss which both them of for a long time, it wasn't their first but it felt like it was.

They pulled away abit, but close enough that they could feel the other's breath on their faces.

"promise you won't replace me" said Inuyasha has he still had his eyes close.

"I promise, and you can't ever be replace Inu" she said softly as they kiss once again as the sun way already gone and the moon and stars already started to appear.

_**soul-hey !, how was it? if you have a request ask, i mainly do the stories of my fav cha which are in my page**_


End file.
